guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mosrael The Waker
Someone make me a user page Do not strike out votes Striking out of build vetting votes is not allowed. From Project:Build vetting procedure: "Do NOT strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason. If you think a vote is objectionable in any way, report it to an admin (see GW:ADMIN for a list of admins)." This is if reference to Build:Team - Meteor Stormers. Jinkas 00:30, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Build:Team - Meteor Stormers Stop editing other people's comments or claiming that they are wrong when they were referencing old versions of the build. Just because you keep changing the build doesn't mean that you can change their comments. While the build might be "yours" to do with as you wish, the comments are not. The build has been voted unfavored and the changes you are not making are not substantial (ie. the basic premise of the build is still the same). I think it's time to let it go and come up with a different idea that made work out better. Jinkas 14:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I can guarantee you that if you put the build up for revote it will still get unfavored. Look, even now (in the build's current form) people are still voting against it when they don't even need to (notice how just today someone suggested adding the joke template). It's your build; do what you want, but IMHO you could be better using your time in developing a new build. Jinkas 14:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) im just wondering if you were actually serious about that build. because if you are you need some help understanding the game and i would be glad to try and show you some decent builds. instead of W/Mo healers--Coloneh RIP 15:38, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Category Please keep lists of your stuff manually rather than making a category. --Fyren 04:33, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)